In this Wild World
by KoriNeko18
Summary: Emmy has been kicked out of her house for being a lazy, spoiled girl. She'll be sent to explore the world of hers, and travelling, she'll meet many people along the way...


Wow, look. A fanfic. Sort of. This is kind of a thing I was just doing like, a lonnnnngg time ago. I'm gonna revise it later, but for now, I'm just gonna stick it here.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Hmph!" Emmy stood up, brushing herself off. "I don't deserve this and you know it!" she shouted. The huge mansion she directed her anger towards made no move to do anything. Rather, the person inside did.

She could hear her mother call through the door with her sweet, misleading voice, "Oh, but you do, honey! This will be good for you! Bye~!"

Emmy was close to tears. It wasn't fair! She didn't deserve this. Not at all! What could have provoked her mother to do such a horrible thing?

She picked up her bag, which held all of her essentials, and stomped over to the bus stop, mumbling, "I don't get it. I'm getting kicked out of the house with nowhere to live. I don't even have my DS! Stupid mom! Stupid town!"

She kicked at the ground, causing dirt to fly. She coughed and waved it away furiously.

"Ewww!" she complained looking down at herself when the dirt had settled. "I'm coated with dirt now!" She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes again and fought them back. "I am _not_going to cry!"

Remembering a piece of paper her mother had handed her before she threw her from the house, Emmy reached into her pocket and pulled out the crumpled note. Unfolding it and smoothing it out, she could just barely make out her mother's small and cramped, yet elegant, writing.

Written on the paper was, "Gnalis. Go there and good luck! Love, your mom~ "

It seemed to be a town name, from what her mother wrote. Emmy guessed that it wouldn't be the place to go, especially since her mother recommended it. She vowed never to trust her demon-of-a-mother again.  
Emmy looked up at the sky; she had only been out here for a short while but the sun was slowly setting. When was this bus coming?

Looking around the small, open-air station, she found a list of times the bus arrived. She looked at it in disbelief and shock. The next bus was supposed to come tomorrow. What was she going to do? She couldn't stay out here all night!

"This isn't fair!" Emmy screamed into the cool air. "I'm going to freeze out here! This. Isn't. FAIR! I don't even have a cell phone! I don't even _want_to ride this stinky old bus!" She felt like screaming, curling up into a ball and crying, but resisted the urge.

She considered going back to the house and sneaking in – she knew a lot of ways to do so – but quickly dispelled the thought. She didn't want to risk getting caught in the house. Her mother would think her weak if she found her, and Emmy wouldn't let her form the idea.

Sighting a bench, she shuffled over to it, dragging her bag along behind her. Emmy sat down, immediately taking note of how cold it was. "What am I going to do?" Emmy asked aloud. "It's freezing out! What have I done to make my mother do this to me?"

Tears forming in the corner of her eyes, Emmy recalled the fight she and her mother had earlier this day.

_'Emmy sat in front of her personal TV, DS in hand, watching her favorite show. Her mother walked into the room, a smile on her face._

_"Emmy," she said, "Why don't you go outside and play with your friends today? You were sitting here and watching TV like this yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that as well. You could use the air."_

_Emmy ignored her mother, staring at her DS idly, which was on the loading screen of one of her favorite games. Loading her file, she started playing the game, ignoring her mom's glares._

_Her mother sighed and muttered, "It finally comes down to this… Emmy!" she shouted as she snatched the DS from her hands and blocked the TV with her body. "Listen to me when I'm talking!"_

_Emmy looked up slowly, fuming. "Give it back mom!" she shouted. "What do you want, anyway?"_

_Her mom smiled evilly, "If you're not going to listen to me, you're not going to be allowed your DS."_

_"So what? I can-"_

_"Tsk tsk, dear. You haven't let me finished talking! You're not going to be allowed your DS, TV, Wii, PS, phone, anything electronic."_

_Emmy stared. She was frozen for a moment as she processed her mother's words. "W-what? That's not fair! MOM!"_

_She just kept smiling sweetly. "Sorry, but you should know that you do not ignore your mother."_

_Emmy had a plan forming, so she said, "Fine. I'm going to I'm going to Silvia's house then."_  
_Not waiting for an answer, Emmy stood up and stomped out of her room, leaving her mom to stand there._

_Her mother chuckled darkly, "Oh no, you're not! I've got a better idea!"_

_Walking up behind Emmy, she thrust a bag and a piece of paper her way and led her to the door, saying along the way, "You, honey, are going to get some fresh air. And you're not allowed to go to ANY of your friends' houses to play video games. Understand? I WILL know if you do."_

_As she pushed Emmy out the door, she muttered, "Ungrateful, lazy child."'_

Emmy bit her lip. Maybe she could see why her mother would do that, but it wasn't fair to just leave her out there alone. She was getting tired though and, yawning, she stretched herself out on the bench, exhausted. "I think I'll just have a nap..." she murmured as she fell asleep, dreaming of her warm bed at home.


End file.
